Nearby Town/Movie Theater
You walk into the movie theater. You see snack bars and upcoming movies Prices: Admission $1 Popcorn $3 Nachos $2 Soft Drink $3 Candy Bar $2 Movies: ' '''Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides:'Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) is back, searching for the Fountain of Youth, in this fun fourth installment. Penélope Cruz co-stars. 138 minutes. (SPM) PG-13 '''Kung-fu Panda 2: "Dragon Warrior" Po (voice of Jack Black) battles a new enemy, and learns about his past, in this smart, funny and heartwarming sequel. 91 minutes. (SPM) PG X-'Men First Class: '''The early days of Marvel Comics' mutant superheroes, saving the world in 1962, are recounted in this exciting action drama. 131 minutes. (SPM) PG-13 '''17 Miracles:'A harrowing trek by Mormon pioneers is depicted in filmmaker T.C. Christensen's well-mounted but laborious drama. 102 minutes. (SPM) PG Super 8:'''J.J. Abrams' exciting and emotional take on early Spielberg, about kids in 1979 who capture something mysterious on film. 114 minutes. (SPM) PG-13 '''Midnight in Paris: Woody Allen scores with this light comedy, about a writer (Owen Wilson) who finds himself meeting luminaries in 1920s Paris. 100 minutes. (SPM) PG-13 Judy Moody and the NOT Bummer Summer: A hyper third-grader (Jordana Beatty) frets that her summer isn't going to plan in this manic mess. 90 minutes. (SPM) PG Mr. Poppers Penguins: Jim Carrey's antics propel this so-so kids' comedy, about a real-estate broker whose life is changed by the arrival of six penguins. 94 minutes. (SPM) PG Green Lantern: A test pilot (Ryan Reynolds) is chosen to be an intergalactic defender in this strained adaptation of the DC Comics' title. 105 minutes. (SPM) PG-13 The Tree of Life: Terrence Malick's fascinating, maddening film juxtaposes a man's memories of his father (Brad Pitt) with the creation of the universe. 138 minutes. (SPM) PG-13 Cars 2: Pixar stumbles in this colorful but dumbed-down adventure, which puts sidekick tow-truck Mater in the middle of spy mischief. 107 minutes. (SPM) G Bad Teacher: An apathetic teacher (Cameron Diaz) looks for a sugar-daddy in this raunchy and scattershot comedy. 92 minutes. (SPM) R Transformers:Dark of the Moon: Michael Bay's nonstop action doesn't cover the idiocy and juvenile humor of this third installment in the Hasbro franchise. 154 minutes. (SPM) PG-13 Stake: Jim Mickle's dark, downbeat horror drama follows a vampire hunter (Nick Damici) and his protege (Connor Paolo) through a bloodsucking plague. 98 minutes. (SPM) R Larry Crowne: Tom Hanks stars and directs, in this eccentric and charming tale of a downsized guy who enrolls in a community college. Julia Roberts co-stars. 99 minutes. (SPM) PG-13 Monte Carlo: A Texas gal (Selena Gomez) in Paris with two pals (Leighton Meester, Katie Cassidy) is mistaken for an heiress in this lightweight fairy tale. 109 minutes. (SPM) PG Buck: 'Horse whisperer' Buck Brannaman, whose abusive childhood inspired his gentle techniques, is profiled in Cindy Meehl's beautiful documentary. 88 minutes. (SPM) NR Submarine: ' A teen (Craig Roberts) aiJoms to keep his parents together and lose his virginity in this offbeat coming-of-age story. 97 minutes. (CH) R '''Beginners: ' An artist (Ewan McGregor) meets an actress (Mélanie Laurent) and thinks of his late father (Christopher Plummer) in this perfect love story. 105 minutes. (SPM) R '''Horrible Bosses: A funny cast propels this raunchy comedy about guys (Jason Bateman, Jason Sudeikis, Charlie Day) who decide to whack their employers. 100 minutes. (SPM) R Zookeeper: Kevin James plays the title character, who discovers that his zoo's animals can talk, in this weakly executed comedy. 104 minutes. (SPM) PG A Better Life: An undocumented Mexican worker (Demián Bichir) in L.A. tries to improve his son's fortunes in this well-acted drama. Partly subtitled; 98 minutes. (SPM) PG-13 '''Jobs Available: '''Movie Theater Attendants x5